The overall program goal is to develop a safe, efficient, and low cost oxygen generator for use in home therapy by patients suffering from chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). The device would electrochemically convert water to oxygen using ambient air as a reactant any yield high-purity humidified oxygen for breathing. Successful development of the electrochemical oxygen generator could lead to a potential cost saving to the health care industry of $2500 to $6000/year for each patient. The Phase I research aims include developing a 1) high current density bipolar air reduction cathode structure/flow configuration, 2) high current density, bipolar conductive anode water feed management system, and 3) low cost, unitized electrode/proton conducting solid polymer electrolyte membrane assembly. The Phase I methodology is to investigate specific advances/concepts of high current density (275-550 mA/cm2) operation and low cost cell materials and demonstrate concept feasibility in a laboratory cell. Technical innovations are for 1) an advanced cathode structure that provides for bipolar electrical conductivity, improved cathode wet-proofing, efficient liquid water removal and high air diffusion and 2) an advanced anode structure that provides for bipolar electrical conductivity, water management and low contact resistance of electrode/current collector. Cost reductions are expected in the proton conductor electrode/membrane development.